Secrets Of The Moon
by hail hydra
Summary: Rory's sister, Evangelina, starts to travel with the Doctor,Amy and Rory. But weird things happen to Eli. Can they be stopped, or will Eli's own mind be the end of her? 11/OC (sorry river)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! This is my new story, Secrets of the Moon! The name will make sense later. Updates will be irregular, as it takes insanely long for me to write these chapters. Enjoy! Don't forget to review! Anything to help my writing is welcomed! ~Anya**_

* * *

><p><strong><em> ~Venice 1580~ <em>**

An elegant woman sits on her throne like a queen. A young man also dressed quite fashionably, stands behind her. A man and young woman, possibly his daughter, are brought before of her. The man bows as the girl curtseys.

The man bows his head respectively, "Signora, your school offers a chance for betterment, escape. My daughter..." He nervously pulls his cap off his balding head. "Isabella is 17 now, but what prospects are there for the daughter of a boat-builder? There's no future for us. No future but you."

The noble-like woman simply smiles, but it's not a warm smile. "I am moved by your concern for your daughter. I believe protecting the future of one's own is a sacred duty."

Isabella's father agrees, "Signora... she is my world."

The Signora grins a bit like a vampire, "Then we will take your world."

Isabella and her father laugh in relief.

Her father cheers, "I knew it!"

The signora stands up. "Say goodbye to your daughter."

Isabella's father's smile falters, "Now, signora?"

"Why wait?" the woman asks, "Time ticks."

The signora motions with her head to the man who escorted them in and he walks up to lead Isabella's father out.

Her father smiles warmly. "Be brave, my girl. Make me proud."

The signora motions for Isabella to move forward. "Step into the light, my dear. That's it."

Isabella watches her father leave. The Signora and the younger man who stood behind the throne begin to circle her.

The woman looks to the young man. "What say you, Francesco? Do you like her?

"Oh, I do, Mother. I do." Francesco grins, showing a mouth of fangs.

Isabella does the expected, and screams.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Present Day~<em>**

It's Rory's stag night and he's trying to talk to his almost-wife above the noise.

"Hey...! It's me! Hello! How are you?" Rory smiles

Unfortunately, Rory's call has gone straight to Amy's answer-phone.

Rory continues on, "The reason for this call is because I haven't told you for seven hours that I love you, which is a scandal, and even if we weren't getting married tomorrow, I'd ask you to marry me anyway."

Smooth, Rory.

"Yes, I would, because you are smashing."

And head over heels as always.

Behind him, a large cake is brought in and a certain song starts to play. His mates poke him and he turns, still on the phone.

"Oh... Oh. Oh, blimey. I've... I've... I-I-I... I'll see you tomorrow." Rory stammers, realizing what's going on.

Everyone starts to cheer. "Out! Out! Out!"

The Doctor pops his head out the top of the cake. The chanting halts. Rory shakes his head in disbelief and annoyance. This was going to be a long night….

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Present Day~<em>**

The Doctor is swinging in his a harness seat thing below the console. His ginger companion is pacing about above his head.

The Doctor starts to talk. "Oh! The life out there, it dazzles. I mean, it blinds you to the things that are important. I've seen it devour relationships and plans..." Rory looks down through the translucent floor as something explodes. "Ohhh! It's meant to do that." The Doctor goes back to his welding, still talking "...because for one person to have seen all that, to taste the glory and then go back, it _will_ tear you apart. So...I'm sending you somewhere. Together."

Amy looks curious. "Whoa! What, like a date?"

The Doctor shrugs "Anywhere you want, any time you want." He finishes, and walks up to the console. "One condition - it has to be amazing. The Moulin Rouge in 1890! The first Olympic Games! Think of it as a wedding present, because, frankly, it's either this or tokens." The Doctor notices Rory's expression. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" He practically dances up some stairs. "Tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me explain."

Rory buts in "It's another dimension."

The Doctor prances back to Amy's side. "It's basically another dimen... What?"

"After Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific theories; FTL travel, parallel universes." Rory explains.

"I like the bit when someone says, "It's bigger on the inside!" I always look forward to that." The Doctor pouts.

"So, this date. I'm kind of done with running down corridors. What do you think, Rory?" Amy sidles up the Doctor.

"How about somewhere... _romanti_c?"

Just before the doors close, a shout is heard, one that makes Rory huff and Amy grin.

"Better hurry up! She doesn't like to wait." Amy chuckles, as her fiancee trudges out of the Tardis, Amy following. The Doctor watches confused, before coming to stand beside Amy.

Rory is being scolded by a young woman no more than twenty, something about not saying goodbye.

"… And I did I _not _take off an entire week of work off to help you plan just to be brushed off as you go and disappear! _Again!_"

"That's Rory's sister, Evangelina." Amy whispers, as Rory tries to apologize.

"No, Rory! I- _ah!" _Eli Williams stumbles, clutching her head in pain, wisps of her partially dyed blue hair between her fingers.

Rory steadies the girl as she tries to push away the pounding in her mind.

"Sorry." She apologizes once it fades. "It's been happening a bit more that usual nowadays."

"Eli, have you seen a doctor?" Amy asks, worried for her childhood friend and new almost sister.

"Yeah." She sighs. "They all say the same. Apparently it's just a side effect of my mind processing information faster than average, then continuing on, seeing connections where most wouldn't. Stuff like that."

Evangelina finally notices the Doctor. "Bloody…"

The athletic-looking woman stomps up the Doctor. "Whaddya know, Amy's Raggedy Doctor in the flesh. I never thought this day would come. So let, me tell you one thing, "she sticks her finger in his face. "You take good care of my brother and my new almost-sister. I don't forget _anything._"

The Doctor makes a split-second decision. "Then come with us."

"What?" Eli, Amy and Rory demand.

"Well Amy's going to be all tied up with Rory the whole time, and I'll be all alone!" The Doctor defends.

"When are you supposed to be back?" Rory asks.

"Tuesday. Well, technically Monday. There's a meeting but I can call in." Eli shrugs.

"Then it's settled. I _can _get her back in time, you know." The Doctor adds at Amy's skeptical look.

"Come on, then! Places to be!" Amy hurries everybody back inside and Evangelina only falters in the doorway.

"Is there really a pool?" Is the only thing Evangelina Williams says.

* * *

><p><strong> ~Venice 1580~<strong>

The TARDIS materializes in the middle of a busy marketplace and no one takes any notice. The Doctor bounds out like an over-exited child on Christmas.  
>The Doctor waves his arms about. "Venice! Venezia! La Serenissima! Impossible city, preposterous city!<p>

Rory and Amy exit the police box, looking around in amazement.

Evangelina just stands by the Doctor, smiling. "Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world." She grins.

The Doctor laughs "And constantly being invaded, constantly flooding... constantly... Just beautiful! Oh, you gotta love Venice. And so many people did. Byron, Napoleon, Casanova. Oooh, that reminds me. 1580. That's all right. Casanova doesn't get born for 145 years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken."  
>"You owe Casanova a chicken?" Eli and Rory ask bewildered.<p>

"Long story. We had a bet." Was the simple answer.

A Venetian official dressed in black steps out in front of the group.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection."

The Doctor fumbles around in his jacket, before pulling out a little booklet. "There you go fella." The official takes the paper. "All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find."

The official's eyes widen, and he bows deeply. "I am so sorry, Your Holiness. I didn't realize."

The Doctor just smiles and takes back the paper. "No worries. You were just doing your job. Sorry, what exactly is your job?"

"Checking for aliens, visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them." He answers.

Amy rolls her eyes. "Oh, that's nice See where you bring me? The plague!"

The official smiles. "Don't worry, Viscountess." Amy sighs, and the official bows again. "No, we're under quarantine here, no-one comes in, no-one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri." He points to a crest on the box he's carrying."

Eli steps forward. "How interesting. I heard the plague died out years ago."

The official stammers, "Not out there, Your Grace. No, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said."

"Did she, now?" The Doctor is intrigued.

Rory reaches for the psychic paper as the official goes off to question someone else. The Doctor and Amy continue on.

"According to this, I am your eunuch!" Rory exclaims. "And Evangelina is a Duchess!"

"Oh, yeah, I'll explain later." Amy calls.

Eli just wanders after them, a smile stretched across her face. Unknown to everyone, her necklace starts to glow…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey again! Did you like the first chapter? I hope so. I rather like Eli. But then again, she's my creation. I have to like her. (and I'm listening to Chameleon Circuit right now why am i doing this) heres your chapter bye i have to go cry ~Anya**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Across the canal…<em>**

The young women are in two lines, all wearing white gowns of varying yet almost identical designs. An older woman wearing black walks to the head of the procession.

"Veils down, girls." She orders, and the girls do as told.

People in the street stop what they are doing to watch. The Doctor, Amy and Rory get a spot across the canal and watch. A man runs up to the procession.

The woman at the front demands what he wants.

"Where's my Isabella?" He asks, lifting different girl's veils.

"What are you doing? Get away from there." The woman looks appalled

The man keeps searching. "Isabella! Isabella! It's me!" He slowly backs away, hand to his mouth.

One of the other girls comes forward and hisses at him, her mouth two rows of fangs. The man falls to the ground.

"Girls, come along!" The figure at the head leads the girls away.

The girls continue their procession. A booted foot lands on the man's chest, keeping him down.

A very wealthy looking man peers down. "She's gone." He leaves with a haughty swish of his cloak.

"Isabella! It's me!" The man calls out desperately, as two guards lift him to his feet, and drag him off.

"What was that about?" Amy turns around, catching the Doctor disappearing down a street.

"Isabella..." The man calls

Amy Pond sighs "I hate it when he does that!"

* * *

><p>The man with the lost daughter walks along the passageway. The Doctor crosses behind him and leaps onto the bottom step of a stairway, right behind him.<p>

"Who were those girls?" The Doctor asks.

The main stops. "I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri school."

"My first day here." He jumps off the steps. "Parents do all sorts of things to get their children into good schools. They move house, they change religion." The Doctor peers at the man and whispers, "So, why are you trying to get her out?"

"Something happens in there. Something magical, something evil. My own daughter didn't recognize me. And the girl who pushed me away, her face... like an animal."

The Doctor puts his arm around the man's shoulder. "I think it's time I met this Signora Calvierri."

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the Calvierri Villa courtyard….<em>**  
>The Signora is kneeling in the center of a courtyard, drinking from a chalice poured by her servant. A door closes in the distance.<p>

"Mother?"

Signora Calvierri sighs, and has her chalice refilled. "Mummy's hydrating, Francesco."

Her son walks down the stairs. "And we never interrupt Mummy when she's hydrating. We were accosted again."

Signora Calvierri leans against the well, and Francesco lays his head in her lap. "A man made a grab for one of the girls. The longer we wait, the greater the risk of discovery. I mean, we've already converted more than enough. Surely it is time to introduce them to my brothers?"

His mother only smiles. "I shall decide when we have enough." She starts to stroke his head.

"If it's more you want, let me take the girls into the city tonight. We could…" Francesco starts.

"We follow the plan. Let them hammer on our door... beg to be taken."

A bell tolls and Francesco stands. The servant helps the signora stand and with a look at Francesco, they signora and the servant leave.

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory are walking through a narrow passage, Eli trailing behind.<p>

"And what have you been doing?" Rory asks.

"Well... running. And fighting. I've been scared. More scared than I thought was..." She trails off. Eli smiles, and hangs back a bit more, giving her brother and his fiancée a bit more space.

"Did you miss me?" Rory asks

Amy falters "I... I knew I'd be coming back."

Rory just sighs. "He was right. It blots out everything else."

"Rory... this is our date. Let's not do this, not now." Amy pleads.

Something flutters overhead and Rory looks up.

"Ha! We are in Venice and its 1580!" He cheers

Amy laughs "I know!"

They both laugh as they walk off, arm-in-arm. They pass a stairway where Francesco is lounging at the top, noticed only by Eli. A young flower-seller walks by and sees him.

She holds out small poesy "Flowers, signor?"

Francesco shakes his head and she moves on. He goes down the steps and walks under the archway where the same flower seller is resting. She holds out a bunch of flowers again. He takes it in his gloved hand.

Amy poses in front of a doorway and Rory kneels to take her photo with his phone. A scream rings through the air. Evangelina dashes past Amy, and the ginger soon follows.

"What was that?" Rory asks to no one in particular.

Rory runs after Amy and sister, and they arrive in the passage to see Francesco over the girl. He lifts his head and there see blood on the girl's neck. Francesco's is mouth is open, showing his fangs. He walks past them with a hiss, holding his cape in front of his face. Rory goes to Evangelina, who is kneeling over the girl.

"She'll be OK." Eli reports.

Amy runs off after Francesco. "Where are you... Amy! Come back!" Rory runs after her, leaving Evangelina behind.

Her chase comes to a stop at one of the canals.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the Calvierri School….<em>**  
>The man (Isabella's father), Guido, approaches the guards of the school.<p>

"You have my daughter. Isabella!"

One of the guards stops him. "You're not coming in, stop there! We've told you..."

While Guido has the guards distracted, the Doctor sneaks along the side.

"You have my daughter. Isabella! I demand you let me see my daughter!"

The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver on the canal gate, and slips in.

"Isabella! It's me! It's your father." Guido calls.

"I'll arrest you..." The guard threatens

"Isabella!"

The Doctor makes it inside, and Guido leaves. He makes his way down some stone steps and into a chamber. On one wall there is a mirror.

"Hello, handsome." The Doctor checks his teeth and straightens his bow-tie.

A collection of voices sounds behind him. "Who are you?"

The Doctor turns to face a group of girls in white then quickly looks back mirror. The girls aren't reflected in the mirror. He keeps looking back and forth.

The Doctor grins. "How are you doing that? I... am... loving it. You're like Houdini, only five scary girls, only he was shorter. WILL BE shorter. I'm rambling."

The girls speak again, simultaneously. "I'll ask you again, signor. Who are you?"

The Doctor thrusts out a piece of paper. " Why don't you check THIS out?" It's a card showing the doctor's first incarnation.

The girl's look confused, and he looks at it himself. "Library card. Of course, it's with... He's... I need the spare. Pale, creepy girls who don't like sunlight and can't be seen in..." The Doctor glances back in the mirror, almost giggling now. "Am I thinking what I think I'm thinking? But the city. Why shut down the city? Unless..."

The girls speak once more. "Leave now, signor, or we shall call for the steward... if you are lucky."

"Ooh!"

The five hiss and bare their fangs as they advance on the doctor. He runs to the doorway.

"Tell me the whole plan! _That one may not work._ Listen, I would love to stay here. This whole thing... I'm thrilled. Oh, this is Christmas!" He scrambles up the steps, the girls hissing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**okay yay hi enjoy chap three. I seriously upset i wanted to go to this math camp but im too advanced *sob* i have to be entering algebra and thats what im in ~Anya**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>{Vampires In Venice, Part Three}<em>**_**

**_The Calvierri School at night…_**  
>The Doctor, Amy and Eli meet up across the canal from the school.<p>

"Doctor!" The girls chorus

"I just met some vampires!" He replies in greeting.

"We just saw a vampire!" Amy grins.

They both talk at once, their words undecipherable.

"And creepy girls and everything."

"Vampires!"

They jump up and down together excitedly as Rory joins them. He glances at his sister leaning against the railing of the canal.

"We think we just saw a vampire." Rory deadpans.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Amy was just telling me." The Doctor fidgets excitedly.

"Yeah! The Doctor actually went to their house." Amy informs Rory.

"Oh. Right. Well..." Rory looks worried.

"OK, so..." The Doctor slaps Rory's cheeks. "First we need to get back in there somehow.

"What?!" Rory asks, startled, at the same time Eli says "So you want to go vampire hunting."

Amy looks happy, like this is her hobby. "How do we do that?"

"Back in where?!" Rory asks, now defiantly worried. Evangelina gasps a little, another headache setting in.

"Come and meet my new friend." Is all the Doctor says.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Inside Guido's house…<em>**  
>Guido has brought out a map of Venice. The Doctor and Amy are at the table looking it over with him as Rory sits back among some barrels. Evangelina is sitting by the window.<p>

Guido looks at his new friends. "As you saw, there's no clear way in. The House of Calvierri is like a fortress. But there's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house. I tried to get in once myself, but I hit a trapdoor."

"You need someone on the inside." Amy realizes.

"No." The Doctor says straight away.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" She protests.

"We pretend you're an applicant for the school to get you inside and tonight you come down and open the trapdoor to let us in." The Doctor gives her a pointed look.

"Oh. So you know what I was going to say!"

"Are you insane?" Rory demands. He's been doing a lot of that lately.

"We don't have another option." Amy says

"He said no, Amy. Listen to him." Rory states.

Guido points at the barrels behind Rory. "There is another option. "I work at the Arsenale. We build the warships for the navy."

The Doctor sniffs the barrels. "Gunpowder. Most people just nick stationery from where they work."

Rory slides slowly off the barrel and backs away into a dead rabbit hanging by the fireplace.

"Look, I have a thing about guns and huge quantities of explosive." The Doctor effectively shoots down that option.

"What do you suggest, then? We wait until they turn her into an animal?" Guido turns to mess with his fire.

"I really do seem invisible, don't I?" Evangelina muses, and everyone turns to look at her. "If you won't let Amy, let me. I'll be there for three hours at most."

The Doctor sighs. "No, I can't let you."

"It's me or Amy." Eli lays it out flat.

Amy mouths a 'thank you' to her almost-sister-in-law. "What other choice do we have?"

"And I need to know." The Doctor mumbles. "Maybe she could be my daughter."

"What?! Don't listen to him!" Rory hisses.

"Your daughter? You look about nine." Amy laughs

The Doctor sighs. "Brother, then."

"Too weird. Fiancé." Amy argues

"Why would send his fiancée to that school? She would be at home to care for the home and any possible children." Eli points out.

"No. No, you're right." Amy relents.

"Thank you." Rory thinks she's talking to him.

"I mean, they've already seen the Doctor. You should do it." She smiles.

"Me?"

"Yeah! You _are _my brother." Eli laughs

The Doctor smiles at Eli. There's just something about her that draws him in.

"Good point."

Guido looks at Eli. "Actually, I thought you were his fiancée."

"That's my brother." Evangelina says again.

"This whole thing is mental! They're VAMPIRES, for God's sake." Rory exclaims.

"We hope." The Doctors sighs.

"So if they're not vampires...?" Amy trails off.

"Makes you wonder what could be so bad it doesn't actually mind us thinking it's a vampire?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Calvierri Villa; Throne Room…<em>**  
>Evangelina and Rory stand as petitioners in front of Signora Calvierri. Rory is wearing Guido's clothes and Eli, a simple skirt and blouse that once belonged to Isabella.<p>

"So, basically, both of our parents are dead from getting the plague. I'm a gondola... driver... so... money's a bit tight..." Rory stumbles.

"Forgive my brother, Signora." Eli steps forward. "He wasn't as keen upon the idea of my attending your school as I was. What he means is that it would be an honor for me to attend, and we could not thank you more. Life has been hard since the passing of our parents."

Francesco shows an interest in Evangeline, and stands in front of her. "Have we met?"

"I've just got one of those faces." Rory mutters nervously.

"I wasn't talking to you." Francesco looks at him scathingly.

"She's got the same face... which is because she's my sister!"

"You are making a fool of yourself!" Eli hisses.

Signora Calvierri turns to her servant. "Carlo, explain yourself. Why have you brought me this imbecile?

Carlo gestures to Eli and Rory. "Signora, they have references from the King of Sweden.

"What?! Let me see." She holds out her hand and Rory walks to throne and hands her the psychic paper.

"My mother served as his nursemaid." Eli was putting all of her acting skills to work.

"Well, now I can see what got my steward so excited." Signora Calvierri hands the paper back to Rory. "What say you, Francesco? Do you like her?"

Francesco circles Eli. "Oh, I do, Mother. I do."

Signora Calvierri smiles, but it's a tired smile. "Then we would be delighted to accept her. Say goodbye to your sister."

Rory grips Eli's hands just before Carlo leads him away.

Eli waves. "Tell the Doctor that I'll be fine, and that I'll see him soon."

Behind her, Francesco bares his teeth and Rory sees as the door closes.

"Ev-Evangelina!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Calvierri School, Corridor…<em>**  
>Carlo is leading Eli through the school. The girls watch as he leads her upstairs. He takes her to a room she shares with some other girls.<p>

"There are clothes on the bed. Get changed and wait here." Carlo instructs

Eli looks around the domed room. "Holy… This is private education, then?" He chuckles

All the other girls leave but one. Evangelina looks at her.

"Hey. I'm Evangelina. What's your name?"

"Isabella."

Eli sits next to her on her bed, realizing this is Guido's daughter. "Listen, we're going to get you out of here, but I need you to tell me what's going on. What is this place? What are they doing?"

Isabella doesn't look at Eli "They, um... they come at night. They gather around my bed and they take me to a room... with this green light and a chair with... with straps, as if for a surgeon."

"What happens in there?"

Isabella turns to stare at Eli, her face a bit haunted. "I wake up here. And the sunlight burns my skin like candle wax."

A bell sounds and Eli shivers. There's something going on here, something _otherworldly._


	4. Chapter 4

_**swiggity swore its chappie four ~Anya**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>{Vampires In Venice, Part Four}<em>**_**

**_Canal, Night…_**  
>The Doctor and his two companions sit back in a gondola as Guido, dressed in Rory's stag night clothes guides them along the canal.<p>

"She'll be fine." The Doctor tries to reassure Rory.

"You can promise me that, can't you?"

The Doctor doesn't respond.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Calvierri School, Underground Stairs…<em>**  
>Dressed in a white gown and carrying a lamp, Eli makes her way downstairs to try and find the room her new friend mentioned. She hears moans and cries and follows them. As she passes through one of the chambers, she doesn't notice the skeletal hand sticking out from a wooden chest.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Canal, Night…<em>**  
>The gondola has arrived at its destination.<p>

"We're here." Guido stops rowing.

Carrying a flaming torch, the Doctor opens the gate and Rory follows. Guido stays with the gondola and Amy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Calvierri School, Underground Stairs…<em>**

"Right. OK, I'll go first. If anything happens to me, go back..." The Doctor orders

"What happened? Between you and Amy? You said she kissed you." Rory asks, impatiently.

The Doctor stops as they are just outside a wooden door. He turns exasperated. "NOW?! You want to do this NOW?!" He starts towards the door.

Rory tries (to no avail) to defend himself "I have a right to know! I'm getting married in 430 years."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Night Calvierri School, Courtyard…<br>_**Eli goes to the well in the center of the courtyard, sets down the lamp, and releases the bar locking the grate. She rubs her temples, her headache at full force. Finished, she picks up the lamp to head back inside and walks into Carlo. She gasps in horror and drops the lamp.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Calvierri School, Underground Passage…<em>**  
>The Doctor and Rory continue through the narrow passage, the only light coming from the torch.<p>

"She was frightened, I was frightened, but we survived, and the relief of it... and so she kissed me." The Doctor explains

"And you kissed her back?" Rory accuses.

"No. I kissed her mouth." Cheeky alien.

"Funny." Rory's words _drip _sarcasm.

"Rory..." The Doctor stops walking. "Rory, she kissed me because I was there. It would have been you." He pokes Rory's chest. "it SHOULD have been you."

"Yeah." Rory agrees with him.

"Exactly. That's why I brought you here."

A strong gust of wind blows out the torch leaving them in the dark.

"Can we go and see the vampires now_, please_?" he whispers

* * *

><p><strong><em>Calvierri School, Underground Chamber…<em>**  
>Eli gasps as Carlo forces her down the stairs, more from her head, which pounds with greater intensity with every step.<p>

"Control yourself, child!" Carlo barks

The Signora, Francesco and some of the girls are waiting in the chamber.

"Get your hands off me!" Eli grits her teeth, the pounding overwhelming her senses.

"Psychic paper. Did you really think that would work on me?" The Signora laughs.

There is a hum of power as the chamber is bathed in a green light. Eli looks around nervously. It's the same light Isabella spoke of.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Night Calvierri School, Courtyard…<em>**  
>The Doctor pushes the grate open and climbs out, using his companion as a ladder.<p>

"Push..." The Doctor scrambles out and reaches ack to pull out Rory. "Come on. There we are." He turns in a circle. "Eli! Where's Eli? I can't see a thing.

"Just as well I brought this, then." Rory pulls out a pencil flashlight/torch.

The Doctor pulls out a long large one from under his jacket. "Ultraviolet. Portable sunlight."

"Yours is bigger than mine."

"Let's not go there."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Calvierri School, Underground Chamber…<em>**

Signora Calvierri circles Eli as Carlo holds her.

"Where are you from? Did you fall through the chasm?" The Signora demands

"Mother this is pointless. Let's just start the process." Francesco sighs.

Signora Calvierri turns on her son. "Hold your tongue, Francesco! I need to know what this girl is doing in a world of savages with psychic paper." Two of the girls bring forward a wooden chair with wrist straps. The same one Isabella described. " Who are you with? I scarcely believe your idiot brother sent you." Francesco sets a hook into an eye socket above the chair "What are you doing in MY school?" An IV bag is attached to the hook.

"OK, I'll tell you. I'm from Ofsted." Eli bluffs, trying to buy time.

The Signora only laughs. "Put her in the chair."

Carlo pushes her into the chair and the other girls fasten the straps as she struggles. Francesco holds her head from behind.

"No! Get your hands off me!" Eli cries out.

"Oh, make sport of me, will you? Tease me as if I were your dog? Well, this dog has a bite, girl." The Signora bares her fangs.

"_Doctor!_" Eli screams

The Signora leans in and bites her neck.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Night, Calvierri School Courtyard…<em>**  
>"If we cancel now, we lose the deposit on the village hall, the salsa band..." Rory sighs.<p>

The Doctor ignores Rory complaints and opens a chest on the ground to reveal skeletal remains.

Rory steps back, horrified. "What happened to them?"

The Doctor examins the remains. "They've had all the moisture taken out of them."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Calvierri School, Underground Chamber…<em>**  
>The Signora pulls away from Eli and stands, licking her lips. The girls leave. Eli's eyes arerolled back into her head, the trauma plus the headache too much for the young girl. Francesco leans down and runs a finger along her neck by the puncture wounds<p>

"Mother... where you drink from her, may we share?" He asks. "I'm so thirsty."

"Of course, darling." The Signora agrees.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Night, Calvierri School Courtyard…<em>**  
>"That's what vampires do, right? They drink your blood and replace it with their own." Rory mumbles.<p>

"Yeah, except they haven't just had their blood taken, but all the water in their bodies." The Doctor informs him.

"Why did they die? Why aren't they like the girls in the school?"

"Maybe not everyone survives the process." The Doctor shrugs, unsure.

Rory starts to walk away in frustration then stops and points at the Doctor.

"You know what's dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks. It's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around."

The Doctor doesn't look at him, his hearts heavy with the realization that Rory spoke the truth. All of his companions were in mortal danger at one point or another..

"Who are you?" the same eerily collections of voices that belonged to the five creepy girls dressed in white is heard again.

The girls appear, each from a different archway. The Doctor holds the ultraviolet light up to them as they get closer.  
>"We should run. Run!" The Doctor and his companion are finally running from some threat.<p>

The Doctor and Rory run from the courtyard followed by the girls.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Calvierri School, Underground Chamber…<em>**

"This is how it works. First, we drink you until you're dry. Then... we fill you with our blood. It rages through you like a fire, changing you, until one morning you awake and your humanity is a dream... now faded." The Signora explains the process to a now awake Eli.

Francesco chuckles as he moves a strand of Eli's blue hair off her neck. "Or you die. That can happen."

"And if I survive?" Eli demands

"Then there are 10,000 husbands waiting for you in the water." Signora Calvierri smirks

"Yeah, sorry. I'm kind of in a dedicated relationship." Eli bluffs. She kicks Signora and Francesco restrains her.

The Signora is stunned. There is a slight electric hum of tech. The Signora flips back part of her dress to reveal a device clipped to the fabric. Her image flickers to show an insectoid creature with a fish head. Eli gasps, but her human image soon returns. They hear running footsteps and voices from above and run upstairs leaving Eli alone. She struggles to escape the chair, watching the two leave, only have surprised at the Signora's true form. That particular image had been in one of her dreams as a child.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Calvierri School, Corridor…<em>**  
>The Doctor and Rory run along to corridor and stop when they encounter the Signora, Francesco and Carlo.<p>

The Doctor looks at them cheekily. "Cab for Eli Williams?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Calvierri School, Underground Chamber…<em>**

A hand reaches out to undo her straps and Eli gasps in surprise before seeing that it's Isabella

"She bit me!" Eli exclaims, wiping the puncture mark free of blood.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Calvierri School, Corridor…<em>**

The girls approach from the other end of the corridor, blocking the boys' escape.

The Signora sneers. "This rescue plan, not exactly watertight, is it?"

In response, the Doctor brandishes his UV light "Ha-ha!"

Eli, followed by Isabella, runs into the corridor from an intersecting hall.

"Rory!" Eli cheers

"Eli!" Rory grins.

"Quickly, through here!" Isabella motions to a doorway.

They runs back the way she and Eli came followed by Rory and the Doctor. The girls in white follow.

The Signora starts to bark orders. "Seal the house."


	5. Chapter 5

_**as i've prepared these in advance to acutally publishing them, i have nothing to say but hello dear readers. ~Anya**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>{Vampires In Venice, Part Five}<em>**_**

**_Calvierri School, Underground Stairs…_**  
>"They're not vampires."Eli deadpans.<p>

The Doctor sonics the door. "What?!"

"I saw them, I saw her. They're not vampires. They're aliens!" Eli argues.

"Classic!" The Doctor chuckles

"That's_ good_ news?! What is wrong with you?!" Rory demands.

The Doctor hears the aliens as they begin to break through the door and urges Rory forward into a passage.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Calvierri School, Underground Passage<em>**…

"Come on, move!" The Doctor and the group continue to move down the passage.

Eli notices a certain ginger girl missing. "where's Amy?"

"With Guido." Rory says.

Francesco leads the way with a torch. The Doctor once again brandishes the ultraviolet light as a weapon, causing Francesco to hesitate.

"Keep moving! Come on, guys." The Doctor orders.

Francesco sends the girls forward.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Calvierri School Canal, Morning…<br>_**Isabella opens the doorway and ushers the others forward down the stairs to the canal where Guido is waiting with Amy in the gondola.

"Quickly, get out. Quick!" She stops in the doorway, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Oh..." The Doctor goes to help Guido's daughter. " Come on, run!

"I can't!" Isabella cries as she is dragged back inside.

"The sunlight burns her skin like candle wax." Eli murmurs, remembering what Isabella told her back in the room.

The Doctor pounds on the door and spasms once the door is electrified. He falls to the ground. Rory and Amy run to check on him as Eli puts a hand on Guido's shoulder.

"Is he dead?" Amy asks quietly.

"No, he's breathing." Rory sighs with relief.

She looks back at Guido who looks down at the ground, knowing he will never sees his daughter again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Calvierri School, Mooring, Morning…<br>_**  
>Isabella stands in front of the Signora, Francesco, and the other girls. She is on a plank that extends over the water. Like a gang-plank on a pirate ship.<p>

Carlo reads from a scroll "And so in memory of the children lost to the silence, the traitor is delivered to the arms of those she betrayed."He nods to a guard who motions her forward.

Isabella starts to laugh. "Do you expect me to drown? I'm Venetian! I can swim!" The water starts to bubble and she loses confidence. "We can all swim!" The guard with a lance pushes her into the water. "Something touched my leg!" The water bubbles more and Francesco watches with a keen interest. "They're all around me! They bite!"Isabella's head go under.

The Signora turns to the girls. "Now leave us."

Carlo claps his hands and everyone else turns to depart. Signora Calvierri walks to the edge and kneels. The water bubbles at her proximity.

Francesco walks closer to his mother. "Mother! Change your form... or my brothers will think they are being fed twice today"

"Not long now. It's not long." She says to the water, and the bubbles glow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Calvierri School, Throne Room…<em>**  
>The Signora walks into the room to find the Doctor relaxing on her throne. He wolf whistles.<p>

"Long way from Saturnyne, aren't you... _Sister of the Water_?" the Doctor smirks.

The Signora smiles. "No, let me guess. The owner of the psychic paper. Then I take it you're a refugee, like me?"

"I'll make you a deal. An answer for an answer. You're using a perception filter. It doesn't change your features, but manipulates the brainwaves of the person looking at you. But seeing one of you for the first time in, say, a mirror, the brain doesn't know what to fill the gap with, so leaves it blank... hence no reflection." The Doctor says.

"Your question?" Signora Calvierri asks

"Why can we see your big teeth?"

The Signora laughs. "Self-preservation over-rides the mirage. The subconscious perceives the threat and tries to alert the conscious brain."

"Where's Isabella?" The Doctor tries

"My turn. Where are you from?" The alien-woman asks.

"Gallifrey." Is the Doctor's tired answer.

Signora Calvierri looks amused "You should be in a museum. Or in a mausoleum."

"Why are you here?"

"We ran from the silence." The Signorea turns stoic. "Why are you here?"

The Doctor shrugs nonchalantly. "Wedding present. The silence?"

"There were cracks. Some were tiny... some were as big as the sky. Through some we saw worlds and people and through others we saw silence... and the end of all things. We fled to an ocean like ours and the crack snapped shut behind us... and Saturnyne was lost." Signora Calvierri explains.

"So Earth is to become Saturnyne Mark II?"

"And you can help me. We can build a new society here, as others have. What do you say?" The Signora offers.

"Hmm." The Doctor stands up and walks to the Signora, his I'm-going-to-be-angry-soon face on. "Where's Isabella?" He whispers.

"Isabella?" The Signora is confused.

"The girl who saved my friend."

The Signora smiles viciously. "Oh, deserters must be executed. Any general will tell you that. I need an answer, Doctor. A partnership. Any which way you choose."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, do you? I'm a Time Lord. You're a big fish. Think of the children." The Doctor is _most defiantly _about to get upset.

"Carlo!" The man in question approaches. "You're right. We're nothing alike. I will bend the heavens to save my race, while you… _philosophize_.

"This ends today. I'll tear down the House of Calvierri, stone by stone." The Doctor threatens. Carlo lays his hand on the Doctor's chest to get him to go. " Take your hands off me, Carlo." He walks to the door. "And you know why? You didn't know Isabella's name." The door opens. "You didn't know Isabella's name." The door slams shut behind him.

Carlo instructs the guard to open the gates once they are outside. The guards do, and the Doctor strides out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Calvierri Villa, Courtyard…<em>**  
>Attend! Attend!" The guirls, Francesco and the addentants (and Carlo) come into the yard. "The storm is coming!" Signorea Calvierri starts down the steps. Her perception-filter goes out-of-whack, and allows Carlo to see her true form. She screams in frustration.<p>

"Mummy... What's wrong with your perception filter?" Francesco asks.

"That idiot child must have damaged it when she kicked me..." It glitches again. "... assemble the girls. I have a job for them."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Guido's House<em>**…  
>The Doctor is examining the bites on Eli's neck with the sonic screwdriver. They slowly close up.<p>

The Doctor stops sonicing. "You're fine. Open wide.' He slips a candy in her mouth and starts pacing. "I need to think. Come on brain, think, think. Think!" He sits down at the table. "Think!"

Eli looks at the Doctor, and starts to speak around the candy. "I*f they have the basic biology of a fish, it would explain why they cannot be in the sun. They would need to be in a place where they wouldn't be in danger of burning."

The Doctor clamps his hand over her mouth. "Stop talking, brain thinking. Hush." She licks it, and the Doctor just wipes it on her blouse. She scootches over and Amy takes her spot.

"It's the school thing I don't understand."Rory says

The Doctor puts his hand over Rory's mouth, then Amy's for good measure. "Stop talking, brain thinking. Hush."

"I say we take the fight to them." Guido suggests.

"Ah-ah-ah!" The Doctor says.

"What? Guido asks, confused

"Ah!" The Doctor nods to Rory., who places his hand over Guido's mouth. "Her planet dies, so they flee through a crack in space and time, and end up here, then she closes off the city and, one by one, changes people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool. Got it. Then what? They come from the sea, they can't survive forever on land, so what's she going to do? Unless she's going to do something to the environment to make the city habitable... She said, "I shall bend the heavens to save my race." He moves his hands from their mouths to their heads, forcing them to nod. "Bend the heavens... Bend... the heavens... She's going to sink Venice."

"She's... she's going to sink Venice?" Guido looks horrified.

"And repopulate it with the girls she's transformed." The Doctor figures out the plan.

"You can't repopulate somewhere with just women. You need... blokes." Rory points out.

"She's got blokes." Eli sighs, her headache gone.

"Where?" The Doctor leans forward to look at her.

"In the canal. She told me "There are 10,000 husbands waiting in the water." Eli explains

"Only the male offspring survived the journey here. She's got 10,000 children swimming in the canals, waiting for Mum to make them some compatible girlfriends. Ew. I mean, I've been around a bit, but, really, that's... that's... Ew." The Doctor shudders, and Evangelina laughs.

A loud clattering sounds from the floor above. They all look up at the ceiling. Eli's necklace starts to glow just the tiniest bit.

"The people upstairs are very noisy." The doctor notices.

"There aren't any people upstairs." Guido confirms what the Doctor was thinking.

"I knew you were going to say that. Did anyone else know he was going to say that?" The Doctor sighs.

"I did." Eli chirps.

The wood creaks as if someone is walking.

Rory is still looking at the ceiling. "Is it the vampires?"

"Like I said, they're not vampires. Fish from space." The Doctor corrects.

There is a loud thump and breaking glass as the converted girls enter the room. More converge outside the window. They stand quickly, startled. The Doctor brandishes the ultraviolet light as Guido crosses himself.

"Aren't we on the second floor?" Rory blurts.

The girls at the window break the glass and the Doctor uses the light to keep them back. He then uses the sonic screwdriver on them, which shows their true selves.

"What's happened to them?" Guido demands.

"There's nothing left of them. They've been fully converted. Blimey, fish from space have never been so... buxom. OK... (switches off screwdriver) Move. Come on."

They all run down stairs, Guido bringing up the rear.

"Give me the lamp." He takes it from the Doctor, and the girls shy away.

The front door opens and The Doctor and Co. run out, disturbing the chickens.

"Go, go, go, guys! Keep moving, go, go go!" The Doctor rushes them.

Guido locks the Doctor out, keeping himself inside the house. "Stay away from the door, Doctor."

The Doctor pounds on the door "No! Guido! What are you doing?!"

Guido uses the ultraviolet light on the girls to get around them.

"I'm not leaving you! What are you doing?!" The Doctor hollers from outside.

The Doctor uses the screwdriver on the door but it doesn't work. It doesn't do wood.

Guido lures the girls after him, leading them to his rooms where the gunpowder is stored. "Come on. That's it... Come on."

"Guido!"

The boatmaker picks up a candle in his free hand and backs up towards the barrels. "Come on. Come on. Come on!"

Eli realizes what Guido's doing and pulls the Doctor away from the house.

"We are Venetians!" Guido yells as he touches the candle flame to a barrel.

The Doctor tries to run but is held back by Evangelina as the house explodes.


	6. Chapter 6

_**hey. So bad news. This is going to be the last update in a while. I have state testing for the next two weeks, and Saturday school language exams for the next three. AND I have theatre practice practically every day for the whole month. And I haven't even started writing the next chapter. There is good news to go with the bad. sort of, anyway. I've planned for this to be a (I think) five part series, with six episodes per book. And one book with a collection of other non-linear-timeline-thingamajig stories. So so so sorry. I really am. ~Anya**_

_**ps. I might be more inclined to make time to write if I got some reviews...**_

_**pps. I cant believe I just tried to bribe you. ew. I swore id never do it.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>{Vampires In Venice, Part Six}<em>**_**

**_Calvierri School, Throne Room…_**

The Signora strides towards her thrown and opens a device that is attached to the throne's armrest.

"Right, to begin, let's fill the sky with fire." She activates the device.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Venice, Day…<em>**  
>Smoke and vapor pour out from the bell tower of the school, blocking out the sky. Lightening streaks across the sky as the storm begins. The Signora stands on a balcony, elated. "Yes!"<p>

The people on the streets begin to worry that it's the end of the in fear, believing it to be the end of the world.

"In sight of the Lord, protect and keep us!" A man on the street screams.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Guido's House…<em>**  
>The Doctor, Amy, Rory and Eli look at the damage. They hear the people clamoring in the streets.<p>

"Rosanna's initiating the final phase." The Doctor is the first to speak.

"We need to stop her. Come on!" Amy says

"No, no. Get back to the TARDIS." The Doctor doesn't move.

"You can't stop her on your own." Eli retorts.

"We don't discuss this! I tell you to do something, Amy, Eli, and you do it. Huh?"

Amy storms off down the street as Eli just sighs.

"Thank you." Rory runs after Amy.

"You do not have to do this alone, Doctor, but if that's how you want it to be…" Eli slowly follows her brother.

"Yeah... You're welcome."He hears screams and runs off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Calvierri School…<em>**  
>Francesco opens the gates and looks up at the roiling sky. Amy and Rory look out from the opposite side of the canal.<p>

"Oh, my God! What is going on?" Amy asks, as Eli comes to stand next to her. The blue-haired girl says nothing, but continues to stare out across the canal, at Francesco, who appears to recognize her. Like you could forget a blue haired girl in 1580.

"The sky, it's like it's boiling." Rory looks at the thunderstorm-like conditions.

Francesco removes his hat and cape. Amy, Rory and Eli continue on. Francesco watches them leave then dives into the canal.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Calvierri School, Throne Room…<em>**  
>The Doctor enters the room, walks directly to the throne and begins to examine it. He opens the back to reveal alien circuitry and he takes out the sonic screwdriver.<p>

"You're too late." It's the Signora. "Such determination... just to save one city. Hard to believe it's the same man that let an entire race turn to cinders and ash. Now you can watch as my people take their new kingdom."

"The girls have gone, Rosanna." The Doctor informs her.

"You're lying." Rosanna Calvierri tries to call out the Doctor's non-existent bluff.

"Shouldn't I be dead? Hmm?" The Signora walks away. "Rosanna, please, help me. There are 200,000 people in this city."

"So save them." Rosanna Calvierri retorts, leaving.

The Doctor looks at the Signora's throne. He knows he can't stop it from there and runs out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Across The Canal…<em>**

Amy, Eli and Rory make their way through the streets and soon are blocked by a soaked Francesco. Rory grabs two candlestick holders and holds them up in a cross.

"Why did you have to a be fish?" Eli pouts. "You're cute."

Anya raises an eyebrow at Eli. They were going to have a serious talk about her taste in men later.

Rory throws his sister a glance. "Amy, Eli, run!" Francesco swipes the candle holders out of Rory's hand. "This way, you freak! Don't! This...this... this way, you big, stupid, great... SpongeBob! The only thing I've seen uglier than you is... your mum! No..."

"Bad move! He's a mummy's boy!" Eli laughs at her brother.

Francesco turns on Rory. "Did you just say something about Mummy?"

"Told you!" Eli smirks from behind Amy.

Rory picks up a broom and brandishes it like a sword. Francesco pulls out a real sword, Rory is _most certainly _wondering why he thought that provoking the fish-from-space was such a good idea. Francesco and Rory start to spar, Rory with his broom and Francesco with his sword. Eli is laughing, and Amy is calling out moves and directions to Rory.

"Careful! Hit him! This way, bring him this way! Rory!" Amy directs

Francesco slices the broom handle, leaving Rory defenseless. He (fish boy from space) thrusts his sword through a hanging drape and Rory dodges out of the way. He then wraps Francesco in the drape then backs away.

"Ew! You stink of fish." Rory wrinkles his nose.

Francesco follows him into another courtyard. "Well, I'm hardly going to smell of cheese and biscuits" he remarks at the same time Eli says, "Well he _is _a fish!"

Rory trips and falls backwards, clonking his head on the pavement. Francesco leaps, changing form in midair, and lands on top of Rory.

Amy appears on the stair. "Hey! Mummy's boy!" She angles her compact mirror so the sun hits Francesco. He explodes into dust. Or rather, ash.

Rory wipes of the remnants of Francesco."Ohhh... Oh..."

"Did I mention he was cute?" Eli frowns.

Amy ignores Eli's remark. "That was lucky." She pulls Rory up off the ground. "Why did you make the sign of the cross, you numpty?"

He saunters up to Amy. "Oh, oh, right! I'm being reviewed now, am I?"

They start to kiss passionately, and Eli turns away, _so _not needing to see her brother have a make out session.

"If you're done eating each other's faces, can we go? The Doctor is in danger and I don't fancy dying in 1580."

"Rightio." Rory has the decency to looks sheepish.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Calvierri School Bell Tower…<em>**  
>The Time Lord looks out from the balcony down onto the city below. The bell tolls and he saunters back inside.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Calvierri School Main Gate…<em>**  
>Outside, the townsfolk are screaming and running through the rain. Carlo approaches the gate from the inside dragging a bag of items he is most likely stealing from the school. "Open the gates!" he thunders.<p>

"It's the Almighty! Look at the sky!" A man screams, leading to another round screaming from his fellow Venetians.

Amy and Rory run through the streets and sneak through the gate while Carlo picks up his bag. Eli follows, slower. Flashes of… _memoires_ run through her head. Memories that aren't hers. Visions of orange skies, silver trees, and red grass. Two suns, children playing, and glass and gold cities.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Calvierri School, Throne Room…<em>**  
>The Doctor enters from the main door as Amy and Rory enter from the side hallway.<p>

The Doctor spares them a fleeting glance at his companions as he runs to Signoras Calvierri throne. "Get out! I need to stabilize the storm."

"We're not leaving you." Rory says in that universal 'what are you, stupid?' voice.

"Right," The Doctor walks stiffly over to them. "So one minute it's, "You make people a danger to themselves," the next it's, "We're not leaving you!" But if one of you gets squashed or blown up or eaten, who gets..." The ground shakes and some of the ceiling falls down. They all hit the deck.

"What was that?" Rory asks.

"Nothing. Bit of an earthquake." The Doctor stands.

"An earthquake?" Amy looks a bit worried.

"Manipulate the elements, it can trigger earthquakes." The Doctor shrugs. "But don't worry about them."

"No?" Rory looks skeptical.

"No. Worry about the tidal waves caused by the earthquake." He turns back to the throne. "Right, Rosanna's throne is the control hub but she's locked the program, so tear out every single wire and circuit in the throne. Go crazy. Hit it with a stick, anything. We need it to shut down and re-route control to the secondary hub, which I'm guessing will also be the generator." He heads out a door up towards the bell tower. After a moment, he pops his head back around the door. "Where's Evangelina?"

Amy and Rory exchange a terrified glance.

Outiside, the storms worsens. They need to work quickly; otherwise there won't be a Venice anymore. A single girls sprints for the Calvierri school.

The Doctor works on wires that connect the control in the throne room to the device that created the storm. He runs up closer to the tolling bells, holding his hands over his ears.

Back in the throne room, Amy and Rory continue to pull all the wires they can, causing sparks.

The Doctor holds the clapper on one of the bells. "Shut up! Shut up." The bell stills. "That's better!"

The Doctor tugs on one of the cables but it doesn't budge. He then climbs up onto the rail, gripping the column as the rain pours down. He slips but regains his balance, and begins to climb.

Amy and Rory run to the courtyard and look up. Eli runs up next to them, and spots the Doctor. "There he is!" She turns to her brother. "What the hell is he doing?"

Up on the tower, the Doctor climbs to the top using the cable and reaches the giant sphere at the pinnacle.

"Come on!" Rory cheers him on.

The Time Lord opens the sphere to reveal the device that is orchestrating the storm. He begins to examine it.

"Come on! Come on!" Amy and Rory cheer him on as Eli stands next to them, horrified.

The Doctor finds a simple toggle switch and flips it. The rains stops, the clouds clear, and birds begin to sing. He rolls his eyes.

Amy and her fiancée look around before laughing and hugging each other.

The Doctor closes the sphere and looks down at the street with a little wave.

"You did it!" Rory calls, estatic.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Calvierri School, Mooring<em>**…  
>The Signora walks the quay to the water's edge. She tries to turn off the perception filter, but the device dies. She pulls off her gloves and strips down to her chemise. The water begins to bubble. She walks along the plank. The Doctor finds her.<p>

"Rosanna!"

"One city to save an entire species. Was that so much to ask?" She demands.

The Doctor walks towards her slowly "I told you, you can't go back and change time. You mourn but you live. I know, Rosanna, I did it."

She turns to look at the Doctor. "Tell me, Doctor... can your conscience carry the weight of another dead race? Remember us. Dream of us." She falls backwards into the canal.

"No... No!" He tries to catch her, but slowly stands once the water stops bubbling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Venice, Day, Marketplace…<em>**  
>The townsfolk are cleaning up after the storm. The Doctor and his companions head back to the TARDIS. Eli hands a basket of vegetables to a young girl, and walks up to them.<p>

"Now, then, what about you three, eh? Next stop Leadworth Register Office? Maybe I can give you away." He jokes.

"It's fine. Drop me back where you found me. I'll just say you've..." Rory mumbles.

"Stay…with us. Please. Just for a bit. I want you to stay." Amy begs.

"Fine with me." The Doctor smiles

"Yeah? Yes, I would like that." Rory grins.

"And you, Evangelina?" The Doctor turns to the girl.

Eli laughs "If you'll have me."

"That settles it! I've got my Pond and my Williams!" The Doctor laughs.

"Nice one." Amy kisses Rory. "I will pop the kettle on." She unlocks the door. "Hey, look at this. Got my spaceship, got my boys and Eli. My work here is done." She disappears inside the Tardis.

Rory scoffs and looks at the Doctor. "We are not her boys."

Eli laughs again. "Yeah, you are." She follows Amy into the blue box.

"Yeah, we are." Rory agrees.

The two boys follow the girls, but the Doctor pulls Rory's head back out the door. "Rory, listen to that."

"What? All I can hear is... silence." Rory looks at the Doctor weirdly, and goes inside

The Doctor stands there looking out, the Signora's words playing in his head, shivering from fear.

'There were cracks. Through some we saw silence and the end of all things. '

It wasn't the words that scared him, it was that the words played over through his mind in Evangelina William's voice.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm back and its literally been like a year and a half but here's part one of Amy's Choice._

* * *

><p>Birds chirp through the air in front of a picturesque stone cottage. Everything seems peaceful. In the kitchen, however, is a slightly different story. Amelia Pond is mixing something in a bowl, something that looks suspiciously like cookie dough. The very pregnant ginger suddenly gasps.<p>

"RORY-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y!" She screams, bent over.

Outside, Rory rides into the yard on a bicycle with a wicker basket on the front. His hair is tied in a ponytail, something his sister Evangelina "Eli" Williams would no doubt laugh at him for.

"Rory, it's starting!"

Rory frantically drops the bike to the ground and runs inside.

Rory rushes top her side "Ah. OK, OK..."

Amy is calmly sitting, eating the batter straight from the bowl. "False alarm."

"What?"

"False alarm." She repeats.

"What?" Rory echoes.

"Well, I don't know what it feels like. I've never had a baby before." She says nonchalantly, feeding him some batter.

A familiar VROOSH VROOSH VROOSH sounds from the garden. The two share a glance, knowing exactly what that sound means.

Rory chooses to ignore it. "Mmm!"

"No." Amy stands.

"I know - leaf blowers. Use a rake!" Rory says.

"No, it's…" Amy looks out the window and Rory follows her gaze to see the Tardis materialize.

"I knew. I just knew." The couple heads outside.

The Tardis landed in the middle of Amy's flower bed. The door opens and the Doctor pops his head out to see where he is. He then steps out, knocking a stone from the small retaining wall.

"Rory." The Doctor mutters.

The man in question comes out to greet him.

"Doctor." Rory acknowledges.

"I've crushed your flowers." The Doctor states the obvious, looking at the remains of Amy's flowers.

"Oh, Amy will kill you." Rory says nonchalantly.

"Where is she?" The bow-tie wearing alien asks.

"She'll need a bit longer." Rory answers.

"Whenever you're ready, Amy." The woman in question steps out the door. " Oh, wahey! Wahey. You've swallowed a planet!" He rests a hand on her bulging stomach.

"I'm pregnant." Amy points out.

The Doctor carries on "You're huge!"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant." Amy repeats, but the Doctor doesn't hear.

"Look at you. When worlds collide." He laughs

"Doctor, I'm pregnant." Amy says for the third time.

"Oh, look at you both. Five years later and you haven't changed a bit." He hugs her. "Apart from age and size."

"Good to see you, Doctor.

The Doctor turns to his ginger bestie. "Are you pregnant?"

Amy just rolls her eyes while shaking her head and goes back inside the house. The Doctor, claps Rory on the shoulder before they both follow.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory walk down a village lane.

"Ah, Leadworth. Vibrant as ever." The Doctor muses.

"It's Upper Leadworth, actually. We've gone slightly upmarket." Rory says slightly smug.

The Doctor looks around "Where is everyone?"

"This is busy. OK, it's quiet, but it's really restful and healthy. Loads of people here live well into their 90s." Amy explains.

"Well, don't let that get you down."

"It's not getting me down." Amy retorts.

The two humans and one time lord sit on a bench in a cul-de-sac.

"I wanted to see how you were. I don't just abandon people when they leave the TARDIS. This Time Lord's for life. You don't get rid of the Doctor so easily." The Doctor smiles

"You came here by mistake, didn't you?" Amy sighs, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah, bit of a mistake. But look, what a result. Look at this...bench. What a nice bench. What will they think of next?"

The three of them sit there, bored and with nothing to say.

"Where's Eli?" The Doctor blurts after a few moments.

Amy and Rory freeze. Rory sighs, and tucks his head in his hands.

"Um…" The Doctor looks confused.

"She died, Doctor." Amy says. "About a year ago. Cancer, they said. Brain tumor."

"Oh." The Doctor looks crestfallen. Eli was…dead? No, she couldn't be. That beautiful blue-haired spunky woman was gone forever? That seriously pulled at the Doctor's hearts, and he didn't understand why. She was a companion, and human. That's what they do. They die. But she was also the sister of one of his best friends, which made it just the more worse.

"So." The Doctor switches topics. "What do you do around here to stave off the, you know..."

Amy gets what he's doing. "Boredom?"

"Self harm." He corrects.

"We relax..." The Doctor mouths the word 'relax'. "We live, we listen to the birds." Rory shrugs.

A little bit of snow begins to fall.

"Yeah, see, birds. Those are nice." Amy says.

"We didn't get time to listen to birdsong back in the TARDIS days." Rory says

The birdsong becomes louder.

"Oh, blimey. My head's a bit, ooh..." He holds his head then sits back up. "No, you're right, there wasn't a lot of time for birdsong back in the good...old... days." The Doctor starts to fall asleep.

The three fall asleep on the bench.

**_Tardis_**  
>The Doctor wakes up on the floor.<p>

"What? No, yes, sorry, what?" Amy and Rory meet him by the console. Eli is leaning against the railing, looking at him oddly. "Oh, you're OK. Oh, thank God. I had a terrible nightmare about you three. That was scary. Don't ask, you don't want to know. You're safe now." He hugs Amy, then bear hugs Eli to her utter astonishment.

"Doctor?..." Her words are muffled, as her head is pressed against the Doctor chest. "Is something wrong?"

Eli was a good four inches shorter that the Time Lord, who wasn't that tall either. She couldn't have averaged more than 5'4.

"Oh, OK." Amy sighs, and also joins the hug. Rory follows, until Eli is squished under everybody else.

"Seriously, what has gotten into you?" She asks

"That's what counts. Blimey, never dropped off like that before. Well, never, really. I'm getting on a bit, you see. Don't let the cool gear fool you. Now, what's wrong with the console?" The Doctor detangles himself from everyone else and examines the console. "Red flashing lights... I bet they mean something."

"Doctor, I also had a kind of dream thing." Rory says

"Yeah, so did I." Amy agrees.

"I didn't." Evangelina says to no one in particular, now sitting on one of the railings.

"Not a nightmare, though, just... we were married." Rory smiles.

"Yeah, in a little village." Amy fills in.

The Doctor stands and looks at them, surprised.

"A sweet little village, and you were pregnant." Rory remembers.

Amy laughs. "Yeah, I was huge. I was a boat."

The Doctor walks up behind Rory and tugs on his hoodie.

"So you had the same dream, then?" Rory asks his fiancée " Exactly the same dream?"

"Are you calling me a boat?" Amy demands

Rory ignores Amy. "And Doctor, you were visiting."

The Doctor holds open Amy's jacket, as if to see if she were pregnant.

"Yeah, yeah, you came to our cottage." Amy adds.

"How can we have the same dream? It doesn't make sense." Rory points out

"And you had a nightmare about us." The resident ginger turns to the Doctor "What happened to us in the nightmare?"

"It was similar, in some aspects." The Doctor admits, starting off an argument.

Rory: "Which aspects?"

Doctor: "Well, all of them."

Amy: "You had the same dream."

Doctor: "Basically."

Rory: "You said it was a nightmare."

Doctor: "Did I say nightmare?"

He turns to face us. " No. More of a really good...mare. Look, it doesn't matter. We all had some kind of psychic episode. We probably jumped a time track." Birdsong starts to play in the TARDIS, and the others start to look drowsy. "Forget it, we're back to reality now."

There was an underlining that nobody else got. That underlining was for the Doctor and the Doctor only. The TARDIS was reality, because Eli was _alive._

"Doctor, if we're back to reality how come I can still hear birds?" Amy asks

"Yeah, the same birds. The same ones we heard in the…" Rory slumps to the ground, followed by the Doctor and Amy. Eli confused and scared screech still ringing in their ears.

**_Upper Leadworth, Day…_**

They wake up on the bench, Rory and the Doctor, heads together.

"…dream. " He awkwardly pulls away from the DOCTOR in embarrassment "Oh. Sorry. Nodded off, stupid. God, I must be overdoing it. I was dreaming we were back on the TARDIS." Amy and the Doctor gasp. "You had the same dream, didn't you?" Rory deduces.

The pregnant woman nods. "Back in the TARDIS. Weren't-"

"With Eli." The Doctor adds.

"-we just saying the same thing?" Amy finishes.

"But we thought this was the dream."

The DOCTOR picks up a small stone from the path, examines it, and then throws it back to the ground.

Amya stand up, agitated. "I think so. Why do dreams fade so quickly?"

Rory followed suit and marched over to the man in the bowtie "Doctor, what is going on?"

"Is this because of you? Is this some Time Lord thing because you've shown up again?" Amy demands.

"Listen to me. Trust nothing. From now on, trust nothing you see, hear or feel." The Doctor orders, pacing

"But we're awake now."

The Doctor scoffs. "You thought you were awake on the TARDIS too."

"But we're home." Amy says, confused.

The Doctor nervously rubs his hands together. "Yeah. You're home. You're also dreaming. Trouble is, Rory, Amy, which is which? Are we flashing forwards… or backwards? Hold on tight. This is going be a tricky one."


End file.
